


Scars to Remember

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Light Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: One night, Zac found the scar that Danny's been hiding for months.





	Scars to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Prompted on tumblr by Tabby who asked for Zanny and 'scar to remember' from the bad prompt bingo. This wasn't supposed to be so angsty and yet here we are. No one is surprised.

Danny wasn’t self-conscious about his body until he’d started dating Zac. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about himself - quite the opposite, in fact. He loved showing off an impressive display of muscle and knowing all the right ways to move to make sure that he flexed. But when it came to being intimate...he was careful. It was always dark whenever they could meet up, tongues clashing and hands dragging scorching paths over sensitive skin. He always made sure that when they were finished, he was the one to get up to grab a washcloth and have a chance to put on boxers away from prying eyes. 

It worked well enough for the first three months that they dated. Zak had thought Danny’s quirks were adorable and somehow he had decided to stick around. Danny would count his blessings where he could get them. Who would have thought that Zak Greenberg would become his boyfriend? He’d always admired the perseverance of the younger boy, he might even admit that he’d had quite the crush on him when they’d played lacrosse together in high school. They’d lost touch after Danny had graduated but reconnected five years later. He’d been walking into his favorite local coffee shop where he lived in southern California and Zac had been walking out. The younger boy’s eyes had lit up the moment he saw Danny and he’d stopped him, asking to exchange numbers so they could get back in touch. Then Zac had continued on to his internship at a law firm and Danny had resumed his ritual of grabbing espresso before he had to coach little league baseball.

He’d always known the question would come. He’d hoped that he would have time to prepare an answer and a realistic backstory but the longer he thought about it and stared down at it, the more he realized that nothing would suffice but the truth. It was starting to eat him up inside. They were in bed when it happened, sweaty limbs tangled together as their breaths started to even out. Danny’s eyes closed in contentment as he soaked up a few blissful moments with Zac, halfway asleep when it happened. Warm fingers brushed against his thigh and paused, lightly going back over the slightly raised skin. He tensed under the touch and kept quiet, holding his breath as three nimble fingers brushed over the angry lines crossing his skin. “I’m sorry,” Zac’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Danny’s neck and he slowly relaxed, forcing himself to exhale. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know,” Danny admitted quietly. Zac’s hand slid over his chest and he reached up, covering it just over his heart. “It’s a crazy story. You might not even believe me.”

“As crazy as werewolves on our lacrosse team in high school?” The words knocked the breath out of Danny’s lungs in a whoosh. Zac gently squeezed his hand, his other shifting on top of Danny’s hip. “I’m sorry...I thought you knew.”

“I did,” Danny murmured as he convinced himself to relax again and take a deep breath. “I didn’t know that you did. I’ve tried putting a lot of that behind me. Remembering...it hurts.” The words rang true as he spoke them into existence, opening a wound that he thought he’d sewn shut years ago. He’d kept it bottled up over the years, locked behind clenched teeth and bright smiles to make sure he never had to face it. “But I need to tell someone,” he shifted around in Zac’s hold and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I can’t keep holding it in. Sometimes I feel like I’m suffocating.”

“You should never feel like you have to hide things. But especially not from me.” His boyfriend cupped his cheek, thumb stroking over his skin. 

“The marks are from Jackson.” Danny chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment and leaned his forehead against Zac’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He didn’t really want to hide from the world but it was so much easier confessing it in the dark. “He’d just become a werewolf. I’d known he was some kind of lizard thing - a kanima, I think he called it. Found that out when I was recovering footage from a camera and saw his change.That was some freaky stuff. After all of that, he became a werewolf somehow. I didn’t really ask for the details there. But...he attacked me during one of his first full moons. He’d asked me to help chain him up, I guess Derek hadn’t really accepted him into his pack yet. I hadn’t even gotten started when he changed and lashed out at me. I was lucky he left me alive.  Had to get three sets of stitches at the hospital. Jackson felt awful about it afterwards. Not awful enough that he didn’t still marry my ex-boyfriend  _ and _ not invite me to the wedding but that’s a different story.” He let out a humorless laugh, breath catching.

“That must have been hard.” Zac murmured against the top of his head.

“I’m the reason he left Beacon Hills.” Danny whispered. “He left because he hated that he hurt me and he didn’t want to do it again. So he ditched me. Even when he was back to see Scott and everyone, he didn’t bother stopping by. I was pissed. I still am. We were best friend and he just...abandoned me. Now all I have left are memories and this stupid scar to remember him. I hate that I miss him.” His breath hitched unsteadily, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Zac’s hand stroked gently down his spine, pressing their bodies closer as he held him.

“You should call and tell him that. Tell him how you really feel. You were best friends for so long, Danny. I’m sure he misses you too.” 

“Maybe.” Danny said in a small voice. He let himself start to cry, comforted by the fact that he’d finally spoken to someone about what had been haunting him for years. Zac was right. He would have to call Jackson in the next few days and talk to him. It would surely involve a shouting match and lots of tears but in the end maybe, just maybe, everything would finally start to heal.


End file.
